1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which can display motion picture data on a display device, and a display control method used in this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, scaling techniques are used in TV apparatuses to display a video source with an aspect ratio of 4:3 on a wide screen with an aspect ratio of 16:9. Nonlinear scaling is known as one of the scaling techniques (e.g. see JP-A-2000-148128).
Use of nonlinear scaling permits the video source to be displayed on the whole wide screen without horizontal enlargement of image of the center portion of the video source.
Generally, in most cases, an image in the center portion of the screen is significant in motion pictures. Therefore, nonlinear scaling is a technique which is effective in enlarging the motion pictures.
A personal computer having an AV playback function equivalent to that of an audio/video (AV) apparatus such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player or a TV apparatus has been developed recently. Therefore, nonlinear scaling is adapted to the case where motion pictures are displayed on a display device of the personal computer.